Sex Education
by Summersetlights
Summary: When Bullfrog catches Eli and Clare having an intimate moment, it leads to an awkward discussion


**_Disclaimer: No Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>"This isn't studying." Eli muttered, his breathing faltering when Clare sucked on his neck. Before straddling his lap, Clare threw the school books off his lap and pushed them on the floor.<p>

"Sure it is," Clare muttered huskily and pushed Eli down so that he was laying down on his back, "I'm studying you." She said simply and bit her lip, with a small smirk growing on her plump lips.

Eli groaned and put his hands over his eyes, "Holy shit, Clare. That's so hot." And he slowly uncovered his eyes, only to see the girl slowly unbutton her shirt, the one that made her breasts look rather...large.

This was Eli's favorite shirt.

Clare looked up down at him and watched his lustful look with amusement. Eli was almost drooling and she hadn't even shown him her bra yet. Her shirt made her breasts look rather...large, to say the least.

It was Eli's favorite shirt.

She smirked at him and slowly grazed her hand across her breasts. Eli shut his eyes tightly and muttered, "Oh, fuck, Clare."

Clare trailed her hand across his chest and brushed her fingers against his open lips. Eli's eyes opened widely and he took in her exposed skin, and gulped visibly.

"Hmmm?" Clare murmured and sighed lightly, she finished unbuttoning her shirt and threw it off, letting it land on the floor. Her bra was simple and blue, but it still made Eli's mouth water in carnal hunger. Eli couldn't take it anymore and sat up quickly, startling the girl in his lap. She let out a small gasp and a nervous look adorned her face when Eli looked at her. His eyes were wild and loud and almost black with lust.

"Do you know what I want to do to you, Clare?" Eli whispered huskily in her ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to become erect, "do you know what kind of things that I want to make you feel?"

Clare whimpered in shock and let her forehead fall on Eli's shoulder, "What kind of things?" She asked, her voice innocent and sweet.

Eli moved her hair away from Clare's neck and bit down on her soft flesh, resulting in a soft moan. "I want you to scream my name. I want you to scream so loud in pleasure that you-"

The door suddenly flew open, the back of the door hitting the wall. "How's the studying-" Bullfrog stood in the doorway.

The reaction was quick. Eli pushed Clare on the ground and she covered up with her shirt, buttoning the buttons as quick as she could. Eli looked down at his boner and then glanced at Clare buttoning her shirt. Without any luck with getting his problem to go away, Eli quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it over the tight jean fabric around his crotch.

Bullfrog quickly slapped his hands to cover his eyes and ran out the door, letting the door slam behind him, making the whole room shake with it. Clare and Eli caught their breaths and sat still, not looking each other in the eye.

"Hey, CeCe! They aren't studying!"

.

.

.

"It's alright, Clare. Don't be embarrassed!" CeCe patted Clare's shoulder, and Clare just hid her head in her arms.

After Bullfrog had caught them being...intimate, CeCe called them down for a talk. They sat around the small kitchen table. Clare and Eli sat next to each other on one side and Bullfrog sat on the other. CeCe was up making tea and trying to make Clare feel better. Bullfrog was sending winks to Eli, who was now sporting a blush.

"What subject were you guys studying? Trig? Chem? Each others pants?" Bullfrog asked, his voice face straight, but then started laughing when Clare groaned in humiliation.

CeCe sighed and poured the hot water into the four mugs before turning to Clare. "Don't listen to him, sweetheart. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"And I'm succeeding!" Bullfrog exclaimed loudly and pointed at the visible parts of Clare's neck and face, "look how red she is!"

Eli rubbed Clare's shoulder and glared at Bullfrog, who smiled back. CeCe came around to each person and set their mug of hot tea in front of them. Clare used the tea as an escape and chugged all of the warm tea in a record time.

"Sexual activities makes one thirsty." Bullfrog commented and Clare blushed even harder than before. CeCe punched him in the arm, and gave him a look that told him to shut up.

CeCe smiled at the two teenagers, trying to make them feel comfortable, but instead she made the atmosphere even more awkward than what it was before. Clare avoided everyones eyes and focused on the cup in front of her. Eli's eyes stayed on Clare. Bullfrog continued to wink at the two teenagers, trying to make everything even more awkward. And CeCe just grinned a fake smile and looked at everyone.

CeCe let out a big sigh and clapped her hands together. "Okay, this is an awkward situation, but it's necessary to talk about it. What's really important here is whether you two are safe or not." She looked at the two, waiting for an answer

"We use protection," Clare squeaked and looked at CeCe with innocent blue eyes, "and I'm on birth control."

"Okay! That's great! We just don't want anything to happen. Like, for an example, a pregnancy. I don't want you two to be left taking care of a child, or something like that. I mean, I had Eli when I was sixteen and I'm so glad that I had him, but that's me. I wasn't planning on going to college or getting a serious job," CeCe explained, her hand finding Clare's and she squeezed Clare's hand delicately, "I'm just saying that you have so much to do. So much potential. You have become my daughter and I just want the best for you."

Clare blushed happily and smiled, bowing her head.

"I just can't believe that my son is actually getting laid." Bullfrog said, putting his arms behind his head and relaxing.

"Nelson! Can you shut up for two seconds?" CeCe screamed at Bullfrog, and Clare's head snapped up, and Eli and Clare looked at CeCe in confusion.

"Nelson?" Eli asked, his eyebrows raised. Bullfrog sat at the table and glared at his wife.

"Your father's name." CeCe explained and rubbed her temple with her pointer fingers.

Eli whipped head to turn at his father, his expression mocking. "You told me that you changed your name to Bullfrog when you were young!" He accused and leaned across the table. Clare let out a small giggle.

"Your mother is lying." Bullfrog snapped and folded his arms across his chest.

Eli shrugged and leaned back in his seat, a victorious smirk on his lips. "Whatever you say...Nelson."

"At least I know how to lock a bedroom door!" Bullfrog snapped back his son, while Clare watched with surprise.

"At least my name isn't Nelson!" Eli shot back with a smirk, enjoying the fact that his father was getting embarrassed.

"Can you two just shut up? I swear, I live with a bunch of three year olds." CeCe glared at them and everyone at the table quieted down. Bullfrog and Eli both stared at their laps and Clare just looked at the ceiling. A silence spread through the room and no one moved. The old house creaked and moaned and everyone just stayed still and quiet-

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that my son actually gets laid."

* * *

><p><strong><em>God, I'm sorry that i suck at Bullfrog...dear lord. I'm honestly sorry.<em>**

**_...Review?_**


End file.
